User blog:NaikeMaster/Tonio the Fist Character Tropes
Tonio Tekiyama III The titular character and main protagonist. Anime Hair: It looks a lot like Goku’s. Arrogant Kung Fu Guy: A protagonist version. Bad Ass: The series makes it top priority to show just how much of a badass Tonio is. Badass Beard: He gets one after the 10 year time skip. Badass Family: The Tekiyama family are all a bunch of ass kickers. Big Eater: He loves to eat. Determinator Gratuitous Japanese: “''Kore wa, watashi wa anata ga kitai shite yatta, karada dokodesu ka?” “これは、私はあなたが期待してやった、からだどこですか？” In My Language That Sounds Like: A running gag with him is that he mistakes foreign (e.g. French) words for Japanese ones that sound the same. At least until Emily invents those translators. Kiai: “''WaaaaTAAAAHH!!!” “''AaaaaTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!!” One Man Army Charles Atlas Superpower: Thanks to his training in a ''Bushin art. Rapid Fire Fisticuffs: Genki Hyakuretsu Ken!! Ki Attacks: Genki no Bushin’s speciality. Genki is ‘Positive Ki’. Battle Aura Beam Spam: Genki Hyappatsu Genkotsu Hou!! Kamehame Hadoken: Genki Tenha Seihou!!! Sphere Of Destruction: Genki Shin Bakushou!!! Spirit Bomb: Genki no Bushin’s ultimate technique, Tensen Meisou, is to absorb ‘Positive Ki’ from surrounding environments and organisms to become more powerful. Lightning Bruiser Made Of Iron: He is capable to take an insane amount of punishment without any ill effects. Training From Hell: He didn’t have the most normal childhood. Unstoppable Rage Emily Dubois The brains of the gang and Tonio’s love interest. Author Appeal: The creator has admitted that her appearance, nationality and behaviour are personal kinks of his, but he doesn’t let her steal the spotlight when it’s not necessary. The Chick Distressed Damsel Gratuitous French: Her native language. Audio Erotica/Everything Sounds Sexier In French: “''Les gens me'' ''' disent'' 'que j'ai' 'une' 'belle voix''”. Everyone Looks Sexier If French/Hollywood Nerd: For a nerd, she’s pretty cute. Green-eyed Redhead Fiery Redhead: She does have a bit of a temper. Heroes Want Redheads: She’s the Redhead to Tonio’s Hero. Redheaded Hero Hot Mom: After the 10 year time skip. Meganekko Me Love You Long Time: Gender flipped with her and Tonio. '''Moe: Admit it, she’s adorable. Rapunzel Hair: It stretches down to her backside. Shrinking Violet: She’s pretty shy around new, strange people. The Smart Guy Zettai Ryouiki: She almost always wears a skirt and stockings. Yumi Ishiyama Tonio’s sister and translator. Action Girl Cunning Linguist: She can speak both French and Japanese. Japanese Sibling Terminology: She addresses Tonio as “''Onii-chan''”. Fetish Fuel Station Attendant Bare Your Midriff: She almost never wears a shirt that covers her belly. Perky Goth Tomboy Shorttank You Gotta Have Purple Hair: It’s dyed. Only Sane Woman The Ophelia: Mukai turns her into this through literal mind rape so she couldn’t rival him with her psychokinetic power. She gets better eventually. Psychic Powers: She was born with Psychokinetic abilities. She keeps this a secret as it’s not exactly normal in France, or anywhere for that matter. Mind Over Matter Pstandard Psychic Pstance Staff Chick: An extendable one no less. Tsundere Ulrich Van Stern The field man of the gang and Yumi’s potential love interest. The Ace Badass Normal: He has no superhuman martial arts skills, cyborg modifications or psychic powers. Cool Sword: The Cypher. Absurdly Sharp Blade: It can slice through stone with practically zero effort. Justified as it’s a… Laser Blade: Well, the edge of the blade, anyway, is a plasma blade but it’s the same thing really. Sword Beam: Said plasma can be emitted as an arc shaped slicing projectile. Cunning Linguist: He can speak both French and German. Deadpan Snarker: Expect him to make smart-ass remarks when something goes awry. Estrogen Brigade Bait: He’s considered extremely handsome by the other girls in Kadic. The Lancer Only Sane Man: Along with Yumi. Weak But Skilled: Not a physical powerhouse, but can still hold his own in combat. Olivier “Odd” Della Robbia Second field man of the gang and comic relief. Ambiguously Autistic: According to Word Of God. The Archer Annoying Arrows Improbable Aiming Skills Badass Normal Butt Monkey: Regularly gets yelled at for his antics. Crouching Moron Hidden Badass Cunning Linguist: He speaks both French and Italian. Hero Worshipper: To Tonio. Keet Only Known By Their Nickname: Everyone calls him “Odd”, mainly because he doesn’t like his first name. The Prankster Locke Steiner The heavy hitter of the gang and Ulrich’s cousin (on his mothers side). Bad Ass: He’s the only member of the Gang who rivals Tonio in this department. Badass Automaton: Well, half automaton. Berserk Button: Staring at his metal nose. It normally invokes his Catch Phrase. The Big Guy Boisterous Bruiser Butt Monkey Catch Phrase: “''Wazum Teufel sind SIE starrte?!”'' ''Which means “What the Hell are YOU staring at?!” See Berserk Button Gratuitous German: His native language. Hollywood Cyborg: “''Ich bin ein Eisen Mensch!” Arm Cannon/Gatling Good: His left arm. Chest Blaster: His chest can launch two miniature homing rockets. Made Of Iron: Literally, about 80% of his body. Mecha Expansion Pack: He has three different attachments to his cyborg anatomy, including a special fourth one. Macross Missile Massacre/Made Of Diamond/More Dakka: Eisen Panzer. Absurdly Sharp Blade/Flight/This Is A Drill:'' Eisen Schneider''. Power Fist/Shoulder Cannons/Super Speed: Eisen ''Jäger''.' Dangerous Forbidden Technique/Energy Weapon/Super Mode:' EISEN KAISER!!!' Power Source: Lager. That’s right, he’s powered by alcohol. Eisen Kaiser is powered by Element X. Rocket Punch/Epic Flail: His right arm. Wave Motion Gun: Both his arms become this, but it uses up all remaining energy (lager) reserves. Jerk Ass: He’s really obnoxious and bad tempered at times. Even Jerks Have Standards: He is disgusted by the things Mukai has done. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: But he does care about the Gang and tends to do the right thing. Jerkass Woobie: His attitude is understandable when you realise he’s been living on the street for most of his life with no parents to speak of. Sleeves Are For Wimps: Must be some reason he tore them off. '''Dimitri Borsalino' Espionage man of the gang and Odd’s cousin. Bad Ass Badass Longhair: In a ponytail no less. Butt Monkey: Not as bad as Odd or Locke though. Covert Pervert Gratuitous Italian Handsome Lech: He’s quite the hunk, but he’s a bit too much for girls to take. Fragile Speedster > Lightning Bruiser: He alternates between the two. One Man Army: He’s a practitioner of Onkyo Kenpo, which is actually a Bushin style. Charles Atlas Superpower: His legs can smash through concrete with little effort. Dance Battler Make Me Wanna Shout: Onkyo Kenpo’s speciality. Deadly Disc/Razor Wind: “''Onkyo Acoustico Cortello''!” Loud Of War: “''Devastazione'' ''Sonar!” Not So Harmless: As Locke found out. Stalker With A Crush: Starts off as one to a made over Emily. '''Jubei Keiraku' One of Tonio’s two best friends from Japan. Anime Hair Bad Ass Badass Longcoat Combat Medic Kiai: “''ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!!” One Man Army Charles Atlas Superpower Touch Of Death: ''Hiko no Bushin’s is centralized around this. Although, Jubei uses a non-fatal variant. Growing Muscles Sequence > Rapid Fire Fisticuffs: Hiko Gouken no Kamae. Healing Hands: There are Hiko points that can heal the body as well. Kamehame Hadoken: He can project his Ki by using his own Hiko points like the trigger of a gun. Pressure Points: 108 of them are on the human body. The Paralyzer: Hiko Kou Ugoki Ken Spell My Name With An S: In-Universe. His first name (in Romaji) gets spelt wrong by people all the time, which gets on his nerves. Odachi Amidamaru The second of Tonio’s best friends from Japan. Bad Ass Deadpan Snarker Gratuitous Japanese Kansai Regional Accent One Man Army Charles Atlas Superpower Implausible Fencing Powers: He’s a Kengou-ryu samurai. Diagonal Cut/Iaijutsu Practitioner: Kengou Gokojin Razor Wind/Sword Beam: Kengou Shinkuu Ha! Glass Cannon: His sword skills are unmatched; the same can’t be said for his durability. Katanas Are Just Better Nice Hat Reido Kokaku A blind guy that helps from time to time. Bad Ass Handicapped Badass: He’s blind as a bat, but will still kick your ass. Estrogen Brigade Bait Kiai: “SHAAAaaaooooooowww!!!” “Yuuuuuuu…SHAOW!!!” One Man Army Absurdly Sharp Blade: Yaiba no Bushin’s specialty. Diagonal Cut: Most of his attacks. Razor Wind: He can do this at close range and long range. Sword Lines: Minus the sword. Lightning Bruiser > Fragile Speedster: Alternates between the two. The Stoic Not So Stoic The Sixth Ranger White Haired Pretty Boy Gouji Rokaku A Japanese businessman who loves money. Anti Villain/Anti Hero: After Tonio taught him a lesson, he occasionally helps the GGs out. Bad Boss/Mean Boss Corrupt Corporate Executive Jerk Ass Asshole Victim Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Money Dear Boy Herman Kruger A gang leader from Baden-Baden, Germany. Bad Boss Gratuitous German Jerk Ass: He’s a prick. Even Locke thinks he’s too much of a prick. Freudian Excuse: His parents were killed in concentration camps. Mighty Whitey: One of the only Caucasian characters to know a Bushin style. One Man Army Playing With Fire: Kachi no Bushin’s first speciality is to amplify his body temperature to the point of burning. Breath Weapon: One of his secret techniques is breathing fire by channelling his bio-thermal energy. Convection Schmonvection Made Of Iron: Kachi no Bushin’s second speciality is to harden his body like iron. Saiga Kinjishi A yakuza-esque crime lord who wants world domination. Artificial Limbs: He has swords for legs. Affably Evil: Yeah he’s a bastard, but its fun to watch him be so isn’t it. Badass Grandpa Magnificent Bastard Manipulative Bastard One Man Army Charles Atlas Superpower: The Doki no Bushin master. Ki Attacks: Doki ''is “Negative Ki”. Battle Aura/Fighting Spirit: He can use his ''Doki aura to attack without moving a muscle. Beam Spam/Sword Beam: Doki Senjindani!! Saint Mukai A monk with a god complex. A God Am I: He believes that he is a god due to his power. Altum Videtur Complete Monster: He is one of the most horrible antagonists in the series. He sacrifices children in his own name, condones the slaughtering of innocents and reduced Yumi into a vegetative state, just so she couldn’t rival his own power. Killed Off For Real/Family Unfriendly Death: The first villain Tonio actually kills Tonio punches him through the chest, and through the head, ripping out his brain and crushes it in his hand. Psychic Powers: He, like Yumi, has psychokinetic powers. Mind Over Matter Power Floats: He levitates a lot. Shaping Your Attacks: Usually massive lion heads Mind Screw Telepathy: He can read minds. Combat Clairvoyance: He can use his telepathy to see what his opponent is about to do Manipulative Bastard Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant Seth Wikluh “I say we rip open the baby out of his pregnant daughter, rape it, stick it in a blender and force feed him the remains!” “What?” Complete Monster Even Evil Has Standards: Disgusted all the criminals at the meeting with the aforementioned line. Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant One Scene Wonder: Everyone remembers this sicko. Zelda Zumbrowski A sexually promiscuous girl with a troubled past. Abusive Parents Angst What Angst: You’d think she’d be a bit more angsty, she has a good to be. Ms Fanservice Anything That Moves: Boy, girl, its all the same to her. Bi The Way Buxom Is Better Everyone Looks Sexier If Franco-Russian Hello Nurse White Haired Pretty Girl The Woobie Jeremy Dubois-Tekiyama Tonio and Emily’s 7 year old son. But Not Too Foreign: He’s multiracial, half Asian, and half Caucasian. Cheerful Child: He’s really peppy most of the time. Cute Shotaro Boy Dude Looks Like A Lady: Locke mocks his feminine appearance regularly. Naturally, Tonio punches him. “Well Done, Son” Guy: He wants’ his father’s respect. Johnny Kayeff A recurring comic relief background character. Author Avatar British Accents: “Oh… Bollocks!” The Chew Toy/Cosmic Plaything Self Deprecation Diabolus Ex Machina: Everything that happens to him. It’s all played for laughs of course. Made Of Iron: How the HELL does he survive all of the painful stuff that happens to him? Recurring Extra Category:Blog posts